1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plow blade assembly which is mounted on the forward end of a tractor. More particularly, this invention relates to a plow blade assembly which is secured to a weight bracket at the forward end of the tractor and which is also secured to the underside of the tractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of plow blades have been previously provided which are mounted on the forward end of a tractor. In most of the prior art tractor-mounted plow blades, it is a time consuming and difficult task to mount the plow blade on the tractor and to remove the plow blade from the tractor.
Tractors such as those manufactured by Deere and Company have weight brackets or mounts on the forward end thereof which have weights mounted thereon to provide additional traction for those tractors having front-wheel drive or front-wheel drive assist. To the best of Applicant's knowledge, no one has previously used the weight bracket or mount as an attachment point for a plow blade.